Ben 10 Valentine's Day
by BadButt94
Summary: What happens when Ben and Gwen must spend their Valentine's Day together? What also happens when they get into his parent's liqour cabnet? What can happen in three days?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Ben 10 fanfiction so please review and be honest.

Day : 1 The Drunken Adolescences

It was Friday the 13th and Ben's parents were deciding on how to keep Ben busy while they enjoy their weekend together.

"Ben sweetie could you come here for a minute?" Ben's mom called him into their room to talk to him.

"Yeah Mom and Dad?"

"Son, as you know it's Valentine's Day weekend and it's time me and your mom needs some alone time, so…"

"Honey we thought it would be fun if we invited your cousin Gwen over to…."

"Uh no. No way am I spending my Valentine's weekend with my annoying cousin while you two spend it at some hotel. I rather spend it with my head in the toilet. And besides I can entertain myself without you guys around."

"Ok Ben I see there's no reasoning with you, so I'll make you a deal. If you can put up with your cousin without killing each other then I'll give you ten dollars and I'll take you to wherever you want to go and buy you any video game you want."

"Whoa! All that if I can put up with Gwen for three days?"

"Yep."

"So, when is she coming over?"

"In about one hour. So make sure everything's clean and…" Without saying a word he ran out the room, transformed into XL8 and did his choirs with time to spare.

An hour later:

"Hi Aunt and Uncle."

"Hi Gwen, so you know what to do, Ben's upstairs, and the numbers are next to all the phones. Oh and if you need anything just call and we'll be home in a flash."

"Don't worry I'll make sure that Ben stay's under control."

She waited until they were completely gone before she went upstairs to try and scare Ben out of his pants. To Gwen it was like heaven being here all alone with Ben. She missed him terribly since their cross country, alien fighting summer they spent with each other and their Grandpa Max. Even though they see each other at school it's totally different. They rarely even talk to each other. Secretly she has this big crush on her same age cousin, but she's afraid that he doesn't feel the same about her.

"Hey dweb where… are… you?"

Gwen accidentally busted into the bathroom where Ben just got out of the shower. Good thing he had a towel around his waist. Both faces turned crimson red at the sight that was before them.

Slowly her eyes trailed up and down his wet, glossing body and hair.

"Ah Gwen what are you doing in here? God girl can I get a moment's peace while you're here?"

Gwen hurried shut the door, ran downstairs, and sat on the couch and thought about what just happened.

"Whoa he's so hot. I mean his body looks so good almost naked. I wonder what he would look like fully naked."

"I can't believe Gwen did that. She's so uhg." While thinking about what just happened his heart was beating incredibility fast and he can't figure out why.

"I wonder if it has something to do with all those dreams that I've been having lately." Secretly ever since they got back from their trip with their Grandpa Max he has been having naughty dreams about his cousin. Confused he questions…

"Do I have a crush on my cousin?"

Later on around nine o'clock things were quiet between the two cousins until…

"Ok Gwen, enough of the silent treatment. If I have to put with you for a whole three days then I won't do it in silence. So let's put this behind us and try to get along."

"You're right Ben. So now that that's resolved what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Oh I know how about we go see what's in my parent's secret cabinet?"

"But that's against the rules."

"So."

"Your right."

The two cousins walked down to the basement to a secret door in the back of the basement. When Ben opened the door it led to a long 17th century wine cellar with all these barrels full of secret things inside each one. But the prize they were after was at the end of the long tunnel. Finally, they reached this tall wooden door with a lock on it.

"This is it."

Ben showed Gwen the big thick lock hanging on the door.

"Hey Gwen can you magically remove the lock?"

"Sure."

Using her magic Gwen removed the lock and the kids took whatever they thought looked good. Gwen put the lock back and made it so it was like they were never here.

An hour later after mixing and tasting the kids got a little drunk and acted way out of their element.

"Hey Gwen?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God I never…I never… I never… realized how great you look man." Ben said while blinking multiple times looking dazed.

"Thanks. * Gwen hiccups while she's talking* You too."

"Y-you want to know something? Almost... everyday since that trip I've been having sex dreams about you."

"W-what no way! Me too. So-so what does dat mean?"

"I th-think that means we like each other."

"So now what?"

"Wanta be ma girlfriend?"

"B-but we're cousins." She started to laugh uncontrollably. "Ok."

"Sweet." He started to hiccup and laugh.

"Hey Ben. Since we're boyfriend- and girlfriend. We should make are dreams come true."

"Are you drunk?"

She starts to laugh and says yes.

"Come on Ben let's go up stairs and let's make our dreams come true."

"Ok race you upstairs." They clumsily walk up the stairs until Ben falls down on the floor after five attempts of trying to climb up the stairs. "Ha, ha Ben fall down, go boom."

They finally reach his room and just as drunk as before. Pulling each other around and around until Gwen falls on the bed and Ben's on top.

Ben starts to kiss her in multiple places and Gwen kisses him back. Ben's hand is playing under her shirt and takes it off. Gwen takes his shirt off too. Ben rips her bra right off after a feudal attempt at manually trying. While hungrily kissing his cousin, his hands were exploring her body taking, removing her pants and her sky blue and dark blue panties while she's giggling. Then, out of nowhere, Gwen flips them over so now she's on top. Gwen magically removed his pants and his boxers to play with his member. She took her hand and violently rubbed his hard member up and down quickening her pace until he came all over her. Then he reversed it around, spread her legs and inserted two fingers and violently insulted her entrance until her juices flowed onto his hand. She took his fingers and licked them clean. Then he inserted his dick into her and continued to thrust harder and faster, the whole time she was screaming his name. After she came, they rolled back over and Gwen sucked and licked his dick until he came in her mouth. But, this time he slide from underneath her and got on his knees, so he was facing her ass, grabbed it, and then put his cock in her ass and thrust. "Oh Ben! Fuck Me Harder." "Oh Gwen you're So Tight." Finally they collapse on his bed and Ben pulled out. Ben lied down first and then Gwen lied down in his arms, kissed him goodnight and they both went to sleep in total drunken bliss.

Day: 2 What They Can't Remember and What Started Anew

The next morning was Hell on Earth for both the sober cousins. Gwen woke up first to her surprise she wasn't in her room and her head was killing her. While wondering where she was, she tried to remember what happen, but her head was hurting far too much for her to even begin her thought process. Finally, deciding to lie back down until it went away, she started to wonder why she was naked and what she was touching. Whatever it was, it was soft and warm. She rolled over and saw what frightened her the most. Her naked crush/ cousin lying right next to her in the same bed. Gwen's face turned completely red. She didn't know if she should be happy or if she should be furious. Especially wondering if they both made love to each other.

"That's it no more drinking. Especially with Ben. Ok Gwen you're a smart girl now you need to find out what exactly happen last night."

She began to climb out of bed, but sat back down. "Oh head ache. Ok what do you when you're naked, in the same bed with your cousin, your head hurts and you're sticky."

Gwen starts to try and think until she hears her cousin stir.

"Good morning Gwen." Was all he said, walked into the bathroom, used it, and went back to bed?

She was confused.

"Did he not know that I was naked in his bed?"

It took him a few minutes before his eyes jetted strait open, shot up, and looked at her

He looked me up and down. I don't know what's probably going through his head now, but whatever it was it's very similar to mine.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh. Ouch."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh. Ouch."

"Ok no more screaming because my head hurts."

"Uh Ben…"

"I know Gwen. I know. What do we do?"

"Before or after I kill you?"

"Be serious."

"I am serious. I mean I'm in your bed, naked, and we probably…"

"Don't say it. It just grosses me out to even think about it which I can't even do. Ok first thing's first. We have to fix this hangover. Then we have to clean up the house. Wait here."

"Wow. I never saw this side of him before. It's actually turning me on."

When Gwen tried to move around she felt pain in her legs and rubbed them. "

Ouch my legs hurt."

First thing Ben did was find his underwear and stumble to his parent's room to find aspirin and some water for the both of them.

"Here take this."

"Thanks. Ben we have to talk after we get done cleaning."

After about an hour of cleaning the house, the kids walked back into Ben's room to sit down and talk.

"Ben? What if I told you that I have feelings for you and not the kind that someone should have about their cousin?"

"Well I don't know exactly how to answer that question. But, what if I told you that I've been having dreams about you, and they were about us…. doing stuff… with each other."

"Well what if I say that I was also having those same dreams?"

"So what do you think we should do about our feelings?"

"I really don't know. We're not supposed to feel this way about each other."

Ben moved closer to her, motioned for her to sit on his lap, placed his hand on her cheek, turned her head, and kissed her soft pink lips.

"Gwen, stop beating around the bush already. Just admit it. You like. Hell, probably even love me. So, why can't you just admit it? Because I can."

She got off his lap and walked over to the door and just stood there while crossing her arms.

"I don't know. I always thought that when you fall in love it's with someone that's not in your family."

"Gwen, love can be found anywhere." He also got up, walked over to her, put his hands around her waist and held her for a while until he turns her around.

"Gwen, about last night…. Do you think that we did… it?"

"I think so."

"Are you…?"

"I don't know. I'll have to use this one spell to see and if so then I'll have to use another spell to remove it."

"Again I'm sorry."

"It's ok I'm just glad it was by someone I love."

After using spell after spell Gwen was back to normal.

"So now what?"

"We could do what we did last night."

"But what did we do last night and how can we if I can't get a condom?"

"Relax it's this spell I can use continuously."

"Which means?"

"You can keep getting me pregnant and I can keep removing it without all the pain of abortions. You know unless you want me to keep it."

"God I love magic. But what about our parents?"

"I think we shouldn't tell them until WE'RE ready?"

"So you mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend secretly?"

"Yeah I mean if it's ok."

Day 2: Their Saturday Night

The new couple spent the rest of their Saturday building up their new relationship, remembering their past adventures, holding each other, learning new spells, training his aliens, and playing video games. But, when ten o'clock hit that's when the real fun began. Gwen learned a new spell. Just by touching someone else's hand she can turn her clothes into an outfit of that person's fantasy.

"Hey Ben come here."

"What?"

"Hold my hand tightly and look at me."

"Why?"

"Trust me, this more for you anyway."

"Ok."

"But not here. We have to go upstairs in your room."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to have to clean the living room again."

Both walked upstairs into his room, he locked the door and closed the blinds.

"Ok now hold my hand."

In middle of the air their finders inter locked and a yellow light surrounded Ben's body, went into Gwen, her body glowed yellow, and then her fingers slipped through his where the yellow light turned to magic dust which fell on the floor and disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"So what do you think?"

"I-I-I-I…"

Ben graced upon his cousin's new outfit and his mouth dropped. Her outfit was something out of his direct fantasy. He's eyes traveled from her white knee high socks, up to her black mini skirt, her white zip up hooded shirt, her fiery red hair in a ponytail with one bang on the right side, covering up her eye, and ending at her chin. Ben just stood there speechless. Gwen giggled while standing at her cousin. She strolled to him and he watched as if he was in a trance. She kissed him, led him to the bed, pushed him down on the bed, and got on top.

"You're so cute when you're speechless."

They passionately kissed each other letting their hands explore every inch of their bodies. Her hands removed his shirt, while his hands unzipped her shirt, both shirts tossed to the floor. Then Ben flipped them over. While on top he trailed kisses from her mouth, along her jaw line, down both sides of her neck, along her collarbone, then to her succulent breast. One messages her right one while he sucks on the other one, earning pleasurable moans. Gwen on the other hand has her hand scratching his head as if he were her own little kitten. When he got done with her breast, he plays with her skirt. Curious, he let one of his hands travel under her skirt. To his surprise he felt something unlike any underwear he felt before. Eager to see what her vagina looked like, he as slowly pulling down her skirt just to tease her, but he couldn't pull it down to slow because he was also teasing himself.

"Ben, stop teasing me. It's too painful." She moaned into his ear.

Finally, he pulled off her skirt and threw it across the floor. Gwen's almost naked form was lying before him while he was still in his pants and boxers. That is until Gwen magically bound Ben to his bed while she was on top.

"Oh boy we can't have you teasing me and I'm the only one naked."

She moved downward to his pants, used her hands to unbutton them, but used her teeth to pull the zipper. She quickly pulled down his pants, but to tease him back she pulled his boxers even slower then he did.

"Gwen you're such a tease."

"Now you know how I feel."

Now both are naked expect for their socks. While Gwen was stroking, messaging, and licking his member, Ben was still bound to the bed and getting more and more tuned on by her and her devilish ways. Ben came in her mouth; she licked her lips, and kissed him to give him a taste of himself. While her guard was down he broke free from her bind and flipped them over. Her hands moved all over his ripped chest. All that training does pay off. Ben took one finger, two fingers, and three, than four fingers into Gwen and listened to her heavy breathing and her yelling to Ben. Gwen came in his hands, the warm juicy liquids coming from his lover made him want her even more. To taste her juices, he put his head between her legs and using his tong to its full advantage, inserting it repeatedly until she came in his mouth, he copied her every move except when she trued to flip them over he used his weight to stop her.

"I don't think so."

He took his dick and slowly inserted it into her, to make sure not to hurt her. Tears started to spill from her eyes.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No I'll get use to it."

While Ben thrust into her hard and fast, he licked her tears and soon her screams of pain and pleasure just became screams of pleasure. Soon she started to come and he could tell because her walls were starting to close, her nails were raking down his back, and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Oh G-d, Oh G-d, Oh G-d Ben, do me harder, faster, I want to have you're kids."

"Gwen you're so tight. I love you."

"I love you too."

Finally, they both came. Breathing heavy, almost out of breath, they lied in their nest of love, kissed each other good night and slept in each other's arms.

Day 3: Their Final Day.

They woke up from the warm sun's rays. Both thinking how happy they are just to be with each other.

"So Gwen what do you want to do for our last day until next time."

"Well first we should take our SHOWER. Then how about I cook us something to eat and we can go from there."

"Ok well let me…"

"Oh no today I get to get to be your maid."

"Are you going to wear a little maid's outfit?"

"Yep. So, I'm going to get the shower ready and I'll call you when it's ready."

She left him sitting on his bed thinking about what they can do in the shower together.

"Ben it's ready!"

He got his robe and went into the bathroom. When he walked into the bathroom he couldn't find Gwen any where until he heard the door shut and lock behind him. Turning around he sees his lover, naked on the door. She reaches for his robe, pulls it off, and pushes him into the bath tube. The hot water splashed them while they made love again. Gwen looked into her new found lover's eyes with the combination of love and lust. Gwen slowly pressed her back up against the cool tile while Ben stood there with a smirk. Slowly Ben made his way over to her. She jumped a little when Ben placed his hand so close to her ear. His mouth inches from her mouth. She could feel the heat of his breath getting hotter the closer he got to her. His hands were like water on her body, falling down and touching every inch of her perfect body. Ben's hands grabbed both her breast and messaged them, which earned a decent moan in the kiss. Gwen's hands were playing with his hair. Her hands were slowly making their way down his steadily harden dick, slowly messaging his member with her finger tips. Trying hard not moan Ben inserted his tong into her mouth to start a war for domination. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Gwen had pushed him over the edge. Ben grabbed Gwen by her waist whispered in her ear.

"Wrap your legs around me and tell me when the pain is too much to handle."

She nodded and complied with his offer. They almost fell when she hoped on the front of Ben, but he used one hand to grab hold of the railing and used the other to hold Gwen up. With Gwen still in him, Ben lowered them to the bottom of the tub. Gwen laid back on the edge of the tub. Ben hungrily kissed her while his figures ran from the top of her face to her vagina, where he traced it, earning a louder moan from his lover. Had enough of being teased, Gwen took his hand and put it at her entrance, looked in her eyes and whispered…

"Please"

Felling bad about teasing her Ben gave her exactly what she wanted. He inserted one finger, moving it in and out, and then used a second finger. It seemed like the more fingers he added the louder she screamed his name. Loving what he was hearing is member was getting harder and harder until it was throbbing. Pulling his fingers out to make room for his dick when suddenly Gwen grabbed his hand, she licked his fingers, tasting her own juices. Ben inserted his dick and started to thrust at a slow pace. When his excitement level escaladed through the roof Ben's thrusts became quicker and harder through the process. As Gwen moaned his name, arching her back, and throwing her head back, she interlocked their fingers together next to her head. Ben grunted and Gwen screamed his name until they both came. Feeling a little limp Gwen used Ben as support. They finished cleansing each other. When they got out of the shower Ben went to get a towel, wrapped his lower area with the towel and brought back a towel for Gwen. When she wrapped herself with it Ben carried her bridal style to the room where they laid until both of them could get feeling back in their lower areas.

After laying in his arms for about twenty minutes, Gwen put on her little maid's outfit, made breakfast, and they had their unisexual fun until, they got the call from his parents.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ben sweetie, how's everything?"

"Everything's fine mom."

"How are you and Gwen getting along?"

"Well, let's just say me and her have a new found respect for each other."

"Well that's just great, I called to say we'll be home within the hour and tell Gwen to get ready because we're taking her home."

"Hey, mom can I come with yall?"

"Sure if you want to."

"Oh believe me I do."

Ben hung up the phone and gave Gwen the message. He turned into XL8 and Gwen used magic to put back everything back to the way it was when they left. His parents pulled up, they kissed one last time before she went home. They held hands the whole way to her house in the car. They waved good bye to each other and as they both turned around to leave both whispered…

"Until next time."

_***For everyone who already read this fanfic, all I did was re-wrote and advised it so please review and tell me what you think. Luv Yall***_


	2. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
